Let's Keep Going, Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods!
" |TitleImage = Title (1).png |Japanese title = 続けようぜビルス様！神と神の戦いを！ |Rōmaji title = Tsudukeyō ze Birusu-sama! Kami to Kami no Tatakai o! |Series = DBS |Number = 11 |Saga = God of Destruction Beerus Saga |Airdate = September 20, 2015 |English Airdate = March 18, 2017 |Manga = Battle of Gods |Previous = Show Us, Goku! The Power of a Super Saiyan God! |Next = The Universe Crumbles?! Clash! The God of Destruction vs. Super Saiyan God! }} "Let's Keep Going Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods Continues!" (続けようぜビルス様！神と神の戦いを！, Tsudukeyō ze Birusu-sama! Kami to Kami no Tatakai o!) is the eleventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is September 20, 2015. Its American air date is March 18, 2017. Summary After crashing into the water from the force of Beerus' mini Sphere of Destruction earlier in the fight, they struggle to keep up with Goku and Beerus due to the engine failing. Gohan and Goten tell Bulma to go faster, and she responds by asking them why they don't fly, to which they respond by saying they ran out of Ki during the ritual. Vegeta observes Goku and Beerus' fight, with them trading blows. As the fight goes on, Beerus charges another mini Sphere of Destruction, this time bigger, and tosses it at Goku. Goku stops the blast by crushing and compressing it with his hands. As Old Kai and Kibito Kai watch the fight, Old Kai notices that Beerus is not using his full power, to Kibito Kai's shock. Beerus clutches Goku's face and pushes him downwards at such a high velocity that it appears as though Goku is a meteor crashing down to Earth. After Goku crashes on a nearby island, Beerus stands over him, and is highly disappointed with him. Goku stands up and gets a few good hits in, but Beerus is not affected by it. Beerus knocks Goku up into the stratosphere, while Goku lays there floating almost lifeless. Beerus launches an attack that he says Goku won't be able to stop from colliding with Earth. Goku instead destroys it with a one-handed Kamehameha. Beerus says it's a good idea, but forms hundreds of them and releases them at Goku. Goku charges a Kamehameha Rebirth and obliterates every single one. Beerus is amazed at Goku's strength, but although impressed, Beerus makes it clear that Goku is no match for him. Worn out from the Kamehameha he released, Goku is helpless to defend himself, and Beerus charges towards him at an incredible speed, and forces his hand through Goku's chest. Goku slowly falls back to Earth and drifts away under the sea. Goku is amazed at how strong Beerus is, but finds a motivation to keep fighting, and heals himself of his injuries. He springs out of the sea, ready to keep fighting Beerus. Goku tells him he'll use his full power, and for Goku having such a powerful will, Beerus rewards him by using his full power as well. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Major Events *Beerus proves that he still far outclasses Goku even as a Super Saiyan God. **After being mortally wounded, Goku heals his own injury and powers up. **Inspired by his latent power, Goku continues his battle with Beerus. *Due to partaking in the ritual, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta lack the energy to even fly. Appearances Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma *Sacred World of the Kais *Space Differences with Manga *Goku and Beerus continue to battle in the sky and on an island as opposed to West City and the desert. Gallery GokuSurprisesBeerus.png|Goku surprises Beerus x240-N_X.jpg|Beerus shows his feat of strength to Super Saiyan God Goku dfgf.jpg|Goku realizing the full power of Super Saiyan God 5259a5cc761f888916859f0017df8521.jpg|Beerus waiting for Goku to continue to fight DBSGoku143545435.png|Goku mortally wounded 11817053_10207699110179592_6715613001524450621_n.jpg|Goku falling to the depths of the ocean ca:Episodi 11 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga